Vorhang
by Cosma
Summary: Eine Shortstory - der Vorhang, Harry und eine zweite Person, die ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen will...
1. Kapitel1

_**Disclaimer:** Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört leider, leider nicht mir sondern der verehrten Mrs Rowling. _

**A/N: ** Es handelt sich bei dieser kurzen Fic um eine Shortstory, ein OneShot. Zu erwähnen wäre noch: Angedeuteter CharacterDeath, dark. Trotzdem: Viel Spaß, und R&R! 

**

Vorhang

**

"Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

Im ersten Moment war ich sicher, mir nur einzubilden, dich dort sitzen zu sehen.  
Was solltest du hier wollen, an diesem Ort, den du immer so gefürchtet hattest? Aus welchem Grund solltest du hier sein?

"Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

Deine Worte klangen ruhig - unnatürlich ruhig, aber nicht so, als ob du versuchen würdest, mit deiner Ruhe ein anderes Gefühl zu überdecken. Nein, das unnatürliche an dieser Ruhe war, dass sie dich vollkommen zu erfüllen schien. Als ob du noch niemals in deinem Leben so fest davon überzeugt gewesen wärst, das richtige zu tun.

"Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

Die Worte spiegelten sich in deinen Augen wieder, die matt im schwachem Licht deines Zauberstabes glänzten.

Verwirrt machte ich eine Schritt auf dich zu. Doch ich stockte, als du dich langsam, bedächtig, aus deinem Schneidersitz erhobst.

"Nein Harry. Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

Der Vorhang hinter dir lag im Schatten, doch ich konnte spüren, wie er sich bewegte.  
Und wie er nach mir rief.  
Alles in mir wollte diesem Ruf folgen, wollte ihm endlich nachgeben, ihm, dem Ruf, der mich hierher geführt hatte.

Willenlos machte ich weitere Schritte in deine Richtung.

Halb erwartete ich, dass du versuchen würdest, mich mit eindringlichen Worten aufzuhalten, mit Worten über das Schicksal der Welt, das in meinen Händen lag, halb, dass du deinen Zauberstab auf mich richten würdest.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Schließlich stand ich dir gegenüber.  
Erneut hielt ich inne, verwirrt durch den Konflikt in meinem Innern - die Stimmen wurden lauter, riefen mich zu sich... Ich dachte an meine Eltern, dachte an Sirius und daran, dass ich bald bei ihnen sein konnte. Doch dein Blick schien mich zu lähmen.  
Ich konnte deinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren und den klaren, durchdringenden Blick deiner Augen.  
Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand nach dir aus, wie, um dich zu berühren. Um mich von deiner Realität zu überzeugen.

"Nein, mein Freund. Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

Dein Flüstern war kaum noch laut genug, um die Stimmen in meinem Kopf zu übertönen.

Dann machtest du einen Schritt nach hinten.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich bemerkte, dass du den Vorhang bereits mit deinen Fingern berühren konntest.

"Denn bevor du gehst, gehe ich."

Mein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus, als ich begriff, was du vorhattest.  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich, mich abzuwenden, zurückzugehen, dich zu retten - doch die unsichtbare Kraft, die mich anzog, wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker.

Völlig hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie meine Beine dem unhörbaren Befehl gehorsam leisteten...   
  
_Über wen, denkt ihr, redet Harry die ganze Zeit? Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, ob man darauf kommen kann... Und ich brauche Reviews... Versteht das doch... fleh_


	2. Kapitel2

_**Disclaimer:** Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört leider, leider nicht mir sondern der verehrten Mrs Rowling._

**A/N: ** Da ich Reviews bekommen habe (froi -), habe ich mich entschieden, die Story weiterzuschreiben. Sie hat jetzt insgesamt drei Kapitel; im letzten wird alles aufgeklärt. In diesem gibt es nicht viel Neues, aber ich dachte, dass es doch ganz gut wäre, es aufzuschreiben.  
Also: R&R!!

Tonkey: Dazu sage ich jetzt erst mal nichts :) Vielleicht kannst du ja aus diesem Kapitel mehr schließen...? Naja, ihr bekommt sowieso bald die Auflösung...

Thaia: uhm Für dich gilt das Gleiche wie für Tonkey ;) 

**Vorhang – 2. Kapitel**

„Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

Ich war nicht erstaunt, dich hier zu sehen. Ich hatte es tief in meinem Innern gewusst, dass du heute hierher kommen würdest, jetzt, wo ich selber die seltsame Faszination spüren konnte, die der Vorhang auf einen Menschen ausüben konnte.   
Deshalb war ich hier: Wegen dir – und wegen des Vorhangs...

„Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

Da standest du und sahst mich an. Du sahst verwirrt aus; so, als ob du nicht mit mir gerechnet hättest.  
Aber auch du hättest es wissen müssen. Hättest spüren müssen, dass ich hier war.  
Ich fühlte mich plötzlich unglaublich ruhig. Ich wusste, dass mir gelingen würde, was ich mir vorgenommen hatte, wusste, dass ich das Richtige tat, vielleicht das erste mal in meinem Leben.

„Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

Ich sah, wie du zögertest, um schließlich doch einen Schritt auf mich zuzumachen.  
Langsam erhob ich mich, meine Augen fest auf dich gerichtet.

„Nein Harry. Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

Ich konnte sehen, wie alles in dir danach schrie, die wenigen Meter Entfernung zum Vorhang zurückzulegen, sich endlich hineingleiten zu lassen, um sie endlich wieder zu treffen, sie, die Menschen, die du bereits verloren hattest.  
Ohne den Blick von mir wenden zu können, machtest du weitere Schritte, bis du vor mir standest. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst dich aufzuhalten, wusste ich doch, dass das ohnehin hoffnungslos wäre. Doch mein Blick alleine schien zu genügen, um dich zu stoppen.  
Ich spürte deinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht und den fragenden, hilflosen Blick deiner Augen. Vorsichtig strecktest du deine Hand nach mir aus, als ob du mich berühren wolltest...

„Nein, mein Freund. Ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

Ich wusste, du konntest die Stimmen hören; die Stimmen hinter dem Vorhang, die nach einem riefen, bis man schließlich nicht länger versuchte, sich ihrer Wirkung entziehen zu wollen.  
Doch auch ich hörte sie. Auch mich riefen sie zu sich.  
Bedächtig machte ich einen Schritt nach hinten.  
Meine Hände berührten fast schon den verschlissenen Stoff, der sich trotz der völligen Windstille leicht bewegte.  
Der Sog, den er ausübte wurde unerträglich, aber ich hatte mir vorgenommen, durchzuhalten, so lange durchzuhalten, wie es nötig war. So lange, dass du gerettet werden konntest.  
Denn niemals, niemals durftest du diesen Weg gehen...

„Denn bevor du gehst, gehe ich."

Deine Augen weiteten sich, als du begriffst, was ich vorhatte.  
Verzweifelt versuchtest du, die Kontrolle über deinen Körper zurückzuerlangen, doch es war ein hoffnungsloser Kampf.  
Auf einmal spürte ich ein seltsames Gefühl in mir hochsteigen. Ich wusste nicht, ob es Angst war, oder Hoffnung, oder etwas völlig anderes.  
Doch alles, was ich in diesem Moment wollte, war, dass du es schaffen würdest, dass du dich retten konntest.  
Und ich wusste, dass ich dir dabei helfen konnte.  
Verschwommen bemerkte ich, wie sich hinter uns Menschen näherten und eine tiefe Erleichterung überkam mich.  
Dann ließ ich mich nach hinten fallen... 

_So... Das dritte Kapitel ist nicht so aufgebaut wie die ersten beiden - denn dann würde es ja wirklich langweilig werden. ;)  
Es ist auch schon geschrieben, aber ich werde es erst hochladen, wenn ich noch mindestens 1 Review bekommen habe auf den "go"-button zeigt :)_


	3. Kapitel3

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte. Die erdrückende Furcht, die mich erfasst hatte, als ich erfahren hatte, dass Harry nicht mehr zuhause bei seinen Verwandten war, war während der letzten Stunde nicht von mir gewichen.

Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können, ihr nicht zu glauben?

Ich war überzeugt gewesen, sie hätte nur Alpträume gehabt, sicher nichts ungewöhnliches, nach dem was ihr passiert war. Niemand konnte so leicht den Tod seiner Eltern verkraften.

Vor allem nicht, wenn man wusste, dass sie ermordet worden waren und dass das eigentliche Ziel des Anschlags jemand anderes gewesen war: Man selbst.

Obwohl mir klar war, dass Selbstvorwürfe in diesem Moment völlig fehl am Platz waren, konnte ich mich doch nicht von ihnen frei machen.

Wenn ich es nicht schaffte, die beiden aufzuhalten, wäre ich womöglich verantwortlich für zwei Tode...

Denn auch sie war verschwunden.

Hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, ein einfacher Heiler wäre in der Lage, eine so kluge junge Hexe aufzuhalten, die dazu noch davon überzeugt war, dass ihr bester Freund in Lebensgefahr schwebte?

Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass sie bereits apparieren konnte. Vermutlich beherrschte sie diese Kunst schon seit längerem.

Ich allein hätte verhindern können, dass sie sich selbst in Gefahr brachte, denn nur mir hatte sie ihr Wissen anvertraut. Sie hatte gedacht, dass ich als die Person, die sich seit seinem Tod am meisten für Harry verantwortlich fühlte, ihr glauben schenken würde.

Wie sehr musste ich sie enttäuscht haben...

Ich spürte den keuchenden Atem des Ministeriumsangestellten in meinem Nacken.

Ohne ihn würde ich die beiden niemals schnell genug finden, denn mein Vorhaben war ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit.

Ich kannte den Vorhang und ich kannte seine Wirkung. Zwar kannte ich genauso gut Harrys Stärke, doch wenn er freiwillig hierher gekommen war, würde er gar nicht erst versuchen, sich seinem Sog zu widersetzen.

Und Hermine?

Auch sie war stark, aber ich bezweifelte, dass sie sich ihm entziehen konnte, in der psychisch labilen Lage, in der sie sich ohne Zweifel befinden musste.

Endlich waren wir an der Tür, die zum Department of Mysteries führte, angekommen.

Ohne zu zögern stieß ich die Tür, die, wie ich erwartet hatte, nicht verschlossen war, auf und betrat den kreisrunden Raum, der dahinter lag.

Kaum war sie hinter meinem Begleiter ins Schloss gefallen, begann der Raum sich zu drehen.

Erwartungsvoll blickte ich den Angestellten an, der mir ernst zunickte und zielstrebig auf eine der vielen Türen zuging.

Ich folgte ihm so schnell ich konnte.

Ich stockte bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot.

Vor dem Torbogen standen zwei Menschen sich gegenüber, die in dem riesigen, ansonsten leeren Raum seltsam verloren wirkten.

„Denn bevor du gehst, gehe ich."

Gebannt beobachtete ich, wie Harry einen Schritt auf den Vorhang zu machte und Hermine sich langsam nach hinten fallen ließ.

Ich begriff erst, was vor sich ging, als es bereits zu spät war.

„Neeeeein!"

Mein Schrei wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen, wieder und wieder, bis er das ganze, riesige Amphitheater zu erfüllen schien.

Endlich konnte ich meine Starre lösen und rannte los, rannte, so schnell ich konnte, denn die grenzenlose Furcht, die mich erfüllte, trieb mich zu Höchstleistungen an.

Ich erreichte Harry gerade, als er im Begriff war, selbst wieder lebendig zu werden.

Im letzten Moment gelang es mir, ihn um die Schultern zu fassen.

Dann war Hermine verschwunden.

Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als mir bewusst wurde, dass sie fort war. Dass ich sie nicht hatte retten können...

Plötzlich bäumte Harry sich auf.

„Hermine!", rief er verzweifelt und versuchte, ihr hinterher zu stürzen.

„Du kannst nichts mehr führ sie tun, Harry", flüsterte ich heiser.

„Lass mich", schrie er, „lass mich Remus!"

Eine einzelne Träne rollte meine Wange hinunter, doch ich lockerte meinen Griff nicht.

„Es war ihr Opfer, Harry. Akzeptiere, dass sie sich geopfert hat, um dich vor dem gleichen Schicksal zu bewahren..."

Der Körper des Jungen schien auf einmal alle Kraft verloren zu haben.

Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um, doch seine unheimlichen, mattgrünen Augen starrten ins Leere.

Schließlich nickte er.

„Du hast recht", sagte er tonlos, „ich muss eure Opfer annehmen..."

Möglich, dass ihr das Ende etwas zu plötzlich findet... Aber die Aussage ist mir doch irgendwie wichtig und ich denke, dass genau das in den nächsten Büchern auch wichtig werden wird – Harry muss um jeden Preis leben, denn er ist für das Schicksal der Welt verantwortlich (wie dramatisch). Wer weiß, was seine Freunde noch so alles für ihn tun müssen...?

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich den letzten Teil nicht schon vorher hochgeladen habe, aber im nachhinein fand ich die Geschichte irgendwie... nicht mehr so toll. Naja, hoffentlich seid ihr nicht allzu enttäuscht. ;)

Das habe ich vor über einem Jahr geschrieben... als es HBP noch nicht gab (hm, also schon, aber nur im Kopf unserer verehrten JKR  ). Interessant, interessant. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, dass ich so ein Psycho-Geschichtchen verfasst habe XD Ich glaub, das will ich noch mal machen, aber diesmal mit einer vernünftigen Geschichte als Hintergrund. In der Hoffnung, dass es euch ein wenig gefallen hat verbleibe ich

_mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Cosma_


End file.
